Return
by Vaernir Featherquill
Summary: Set after inheritance, *SPOILERS* Eragon returns to Alagaesia to attend a meeting called by High Queen Nasuada *SPOILERS* *SPOILERS* *SPOILERS*
1. Chapter 1

It had been ten years since the fall of the Black King, Galbatorix. Ten years since he floated down the river, mourning his losses. Eragon had found an island, about 100 miles off the coast of Alagaesia. He named it Dras-Arget, the Silver City. It was a large island 100 miles off the coast of Alagaesia, forests and the occasional clearing, with a river cleaving the island in two. The Rider and Dragon made camp on the edge of the Forest, near a large clearing, perfect for a massive city. With the help of the new Riders, two Urgals, three elves, two dwarves, and one human, they made the city from the purest marble, the clearest glass, the strongest wood. The Citadel was massive, able to house hundreds of Riders and dragons, the citadel in itself was massive, a statue of Eragon and Saphira in the courtyard. Eragon had not wanted it, but the other riders were adamant in their insistence, and finally, he allowed them to craft the statue. In another hall, there were statues of past riders, Brom, Vrael, and countless others. The Dragon's Nest was built in the city, were the dragons could rest, and the eggs could be housed. The Riders slept in the citadel, within the reaches of the castle, protected by hundreds of wards. One day, while Eragon was outside, on the balcony, reading the scrolls, a young Rider, by the name of Vaernir approached him. "My Lord, there is a message for you from the mainland." Eragon wrinkled his nose. He hated such messages, for the reminded him of home. He sighed. "Bring it here, Vaernir." The young elf handed a fine scroll to him, bound by the seal of the Elf Queen. Eragon's eyes widened, he quickly broke the seal and unfurled the scroll. Quickly, he began to read the fine handwriting.

_ Rider Commander, _

_I have sent you this scroll to tell you that there is a Council of all monarchs in Alagaesia, and I am requesting your presence at said Council. It shall take place in Ilirea, called by High Queen Nasuada. I have much to tell you, but that will have to wait._

_Atra esterní ono thelduin, Eragon Shur'tugal_

_Arya, Queen of the Elves_

He put the scroll down. "Vaernir, alert the others. We are returning to Alagaesia"

He assembled the riders in the main hall. "All of you, we are returning to the Mainland. Queen Nasuada is calling a council of the Monarchs, and I want all of you to come with me." Eragon stopped and waited for someone to pipe up. "M-my Lord," It was Naelan, the Human Rider, a boy of about sixteen. "What is it, Naelan?" He swallowed. "I thought you were not to return to Alagaesia." Eragon looked at him, realizing the boy was right. "I do not know what I am supposed to do, young one, but if the Queen requests our presence, then so it shall be." He was careful to not say 'My'. "But, Commander, why are we coming? Only you were requested." Eragon looked at the Riders. "Know this, my friends, we are Riders. We are a whole, what they can say to me, they can say to you." Naelan nodded his head and stepped back. "Now, I wish all

of you to pack your finest armor, you will take your Rider's blades also, and pack food for two weeks. Even on the backs of Dragons, it will be a long journey. Also, bring your Eldunari, for we shall continue lessons from them. Garzvhen, Faundr, bring two eggs, Garzvhen, you will give yours to your people, the Urgals, Faundr; give yours to your people, the dwarves. Queen Arya still has their egg. Nasuada should still have theirs. Now, we must leave soon, for if we leave later in the day, we shall be flying in the dead of night, now go and prepare." The Riders scurried off, but Garzvhen, a massive kull, stood in front of him. "War Chief, I have a question." Eragon looked up at him. "What do you need, Garzvhen?" The Kull rolled his head. "Who will watch the Citadel while we are gone?" Eragon motioned to the statues around them. "They will." Garzvhen appeared confused. "Idols? Statues? They shall watch the Citadel?" Eragon said, "They are not merely statues, Garzvhen. They are warriors, which will be animated by certain spells I have cast, and they will defend." Garzvhen was still not pleased. "How will it know friend from foe?" He paused to allow Eragon to speak. "I have allowed certain people entrance to the castle, should they breach our walls, uninvited, the statues shall activate. Garzvhen nodded. "Those are good defenses, War Chief." Eragon nodded, and the Kull went to gather his things.

Eragon walked to his quarters, where he gathered his many Eldunari, his fine Elven plate armor, his helm, his traveling cloak, his battle cloak, and his meeting cloak. As he was packing his saddlebags, he noticed the old trunk he kept in the corner of his room. He gently set down the cloaks and walked over to it. He pulled the wooden trunk out of the corner and onto the balcony. He blew the dust and various other debris off of it, and reached for the key around his neck. He unlocked the trunk with a rather loud 'Click'. There was a slight squeal of metal hinges as he opened it. A musty smell came from the trunk. He picked up the worn leather belt that his hunting knife and its sheath hung from, and looked at it, practically oozing with nostalgia. He put the belt back into the trunk. He picked up the Fairth that Oromis had given of him. The image of his mother, Selena, The Black Hand, looked at him. He placed the fairth back into the trunk. He sifted around his old mementoes, looking through his old clothes, finally, he touched his old armor. He lifted the mail hauberk out of the trunk, and looked at it. Spots of rust had appeared since he had last worn the mail. He took the hauberk, leggings, greaves, gauntlets and helm out of the trunk. His eyes slowly began to fill with tears as he remembered the last day he had worn this mail. He remembered the moment he stabbed Galbatorix in the stomach. He closed his eyes and the tears went away. He packed the mail in his saddlebags. He locked the trunk, stood and took the bags to the main hall. The other Riders stood, with Garzvhen and Faundr had metal cases that undoubtedly held the eggs. "My friends, we shall leave immediately. Call your dragons, and we shall depart."

**Well? What did you think? I finished Inheritance, and I didn't really like the end, so here is a little continuation. Yes, I will continue "A New Mentor" But I REALLY wanted to write this.**


	2. Arrival

The Riders were quietly conversing in the main hall when Eragon found them.

"Friends, are you all ready?" There was a rattle of 'Yes, Commander.' He nodded.

"Good, we shall leave immediately. Falaec!." Falaec stepped forward, a young elf , wearing his shining Rider's plate. "Yes, Commander." Eragon looked at the elf. "Call the Dragons." Falaec nodded and stepped back, his steel-bound boots and armor clinking. "I must don my armor. Falaec, summon the Dragons." He dipped his head and left the hall, clinking with each step. Eragon quickly walked to his quarters, Brisingr's sheath tapped against his leg as he walked. He reached out with his mind. _Saphira, my friend. _He sent his message to the nest, which rested in one of the spires of the citadel. Her soft voice responded. "_Yes, little one?_" She said. "_We are returning to the mainland. Arya has requested our presence at a Council." _Saphira practically drowned him in emotion. _"When are we leaving?" _Eragon grinned. _"I am donning my armor. I shall saddle you when I am finished."_ Saphira's mind left his, he took his armor off of the stand. He donned his light mail, and his mail leggings. He put on his detailed cuirass, next was the pauldrons, his gauntlets, then his thigh plates, and his steel clad greaves and boots. He tied his sword belt around his waist and fastened it. He took his arming cap and helm under his arm and strode into the main hall, clinking with each step. His Riders stood there, next to their Dragons. Each Rider nodded at him out of respect. "_Saphira, where are you? We're waiting on y-" _His thoughts were interrupted by a massive roar. He whipped around and drew Brisingr. Saphira landed lightly, for a dragon, and walked up to Eragon, and touched her snout to his forehead. "All right, friends. Cast your wards, and we shall be off." For a short time, there was a slight drone of the ancient language. He cast his own wards, making himself near invulnerable. "Come, let us depart." He began to walk down the main hall, his armor clinking. The Riders followed. Their Dragons waited in the courtyard. They were beautiful, but young. Saphira was now over fifty feet long, and twenty feet wide, covered in sinewy muscle. Her horns had grown to almost ten feet long. Eragon hefted the massive saddle over the base of her neck and secured it with sturdy buckles. He attached the saddlebags, and swung himself into the saddle. He secured himself with loops of leather. The other Riders did the same. "The time has come, my fellow Riders! We shall return to Alagaesia!" Saphira let out a jarring roar, and the other dragons echoed her. She unfurled her wings and flapped them, kicking up dust. Slowly she rose. Feelings of joy emanated from her. The other Dragons rose and followed. Eragon said with his mind, _"We shall reach Ellesmera by nightfall, if we do not stop. It depends on if they can keep flying" _Saphira's voice rang out to all of them. _"Do not worry, we will make it in time. May the wind carry you, and the Sun warm you." _She roared again, and leapt into the air, flapped her wings, and flew. The other Dragons roared, spat flame and sparks, and leapt into the air, following her.

They flew, for miles and miles, over the shining sea. The second Eragon saw the massive trees of Du Weldenvarden, he sent a message to the others. _"We are reaching the outskirts of Du Weldenvarden, we shall reach Ellesmera by nightfall, where we shall rest." _ There were happy emotions leaking out of their bonds. The entered the barriers of the Forest. Their minds were examined, and they flew through the trees. The songs of birds surrounded them. They kept flying. The trip was uneventful. When they saw the lights of Ellesmera, Saphira let loose a roar that rattled Eragon's teeth. The other Dragons roared, spitting flames. The Elves rushed out of their homes carrying various weapons. One shouted, "It's the Riders!" A chorus of cheers followed. Saphira flew until they found their old tree home. "The Elves shall see to it that you are accommodated properly. Go to the Royal Hall, and you shall receive rooms." The Riders flew off, and Eragon dismounted. He stretched his weary legs, and walked up the steps into his home, his sarmor clinking. He opened the door, the wooden hinges squeaking. Everything was as he left it. There was an empty armor stand in the corner. There was a fine coat of dust on everything in the room. His bed was neatly made, the basin and towel were clean. The room was overall, very clean. On the bed, there was a small piece of folded paper, held shut with a red wax seal. He walked over, and picked it up, and broke the seal. He unfolded it and began to read.

_Dear Eragon, _

_If you are reading this, than you have returned to Alagaesia after the fall of Galbatorix. You must've had good reason; I do not question that. Most of my business is in the Capital City. If you find yourself near Ileria, come and see me. I wish to speak with you._

_ Arya, Queen of the Elves_

Eragon put the letter down. From the looks of it, it was old. She must've written it right after he had left. He put down the smooth parchment. He adjusted his shoulder plate. He absentmindedly rubbed his forehead. He paced. Even after these years, thinking about Arya flustered him. It had been ten years. Ten years since he had any form of contact any of his friends. Sure, there was the occasional letter or parcel. Never a summons. He hadn't even seen his niece. How he longed to meet little Ismira. A loud knock interrupted his thoughts. He collected him self and went to the door. When it was opened, a grizzled old elf stood grinning at him. "Rhunon!" Eragon, exclaimed, offering his hand for a shake. She pushed it aside and enveloped the Rider-Commander in a bear hug, patting him on the back. They both pulled away. With a grin, Eragon said, "How have you been?" Rhunon checked all of her limbs and said, "Nothing missing, so I'm alright. Much has changed in Ellesmera since you were last here." Eragon smiled. "Come, sit down. Tell me what has happened in my absence."


End file.
